


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Pre-Debut DBSK, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu keeps having a dream and it may just keep DBSK from debuting, unless Yoochun can figure out how to help.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Junsu laughed the first dream off. The second time, it was a little weird. By the third dream, he couldn’t even look at Yoochun in the face. Yoochun was worried he had done something, but Junsu assured him, that it wasn’t his fault, and with a swift glance at Yoochun’s crotch, he ran down the hall and into his room.

What the fuck!

He didn’t sleep that night. He couldn’t. The thought of having that dream again was too terrifying. What was wrong with him?

The other members noticed that Junsu was no longer sleeping, bags under his eyes, nervous, twitchy. He missed a few steps during dance practice, and Junsu NEVER missed steps.

The others questioned Yoochun since he and Junsu were the same age, but all Yoochun could do was shrug.

Jae tried to drug him.

Changmin tried to play games with him all night until Junsu fell asleep, but Changmin fell asleep instead.

Yunho tried to reason with him. “Su, you have to sleep.”

“I can’t. I can’t. Please don’t make me. I can’t.”

“Why?”

“The dream, hyung. The dream. It won’t stop. It won’t stop.”

“Dream? What dream?”

Junsu covered his ears and started “la la la la”-ing (on perfect key of course).

Yunho sighed and went back out to the others. “He says he’s been having a dream and he doesn’t want to have it anymore.”

They had no idea what to do about their normally happy band mate.

Two nights before their debut, Yunho was desperate. Junsu was only sleeping when his body made him, and then he’d wake up screaming and refuse to sleep again.

Jae cornered Yoochun. “It has to do with you,” he said, “because not only is he not sleeping but he flinches any time you go near him. You’re going to have to talk to him.”

“I will, tonight.”

They had a late practice and Junsu just could not dance.

And then something happened that made them all stop and stare.

Junsu hit a bad note. He went flat. His eyes went wide and he slapped his hand over his mouth. The instrumental track of _Hug_ continued to play in the background.

Tears filled Junsu’s eyes and he stared at them all (except Yoochun).

“Junsu, you have to sleep.”

He shook his head, looking at the floor.

“What are your dreams about?” Jae asked gently. “Does something happen to Yoochun?”

His gaze flicked up to Yoochun, and he whimpered and turned away.

“Su?” Yoochun said, voice breaking.

Junsu knew he couldn’t fight it anymore. The dreams would keep coming until he did what they were telling him to do. He couldn’t escape it. He was going to have to do it.

He looked up, eyes and face desperate and moved to Yoochun. But he was so tired that his feet didn’t want to move and he stumbled, falling, grabbing Yoochun to keep him balanced. The others helped steady him.

“Please, I’m sorry, but I have to,” Junsu said, now crying.

“Have to—“ Yoochun said.

“Have to what?” Jae asked.

“I have to, hyung, or they won’t stop, the dreams won’t stop, until I’ve sucked him off. They won’t stop.”

Everything was quiet aside from Junsu’s cries.

“Did he just say he had to suck Yoochun’s cock?” Changmin said.

“Alright,” Yunho said. “That’s it. You are going to sleep.”

He tried to pull Junsu away, but Junsu clung to Yoochun’s hips. “No, no, no. I have to. I have to. They won’t stop if I don’t, and it will laugh at me again and spray come in my face and please, Yoochun, please.”

It took Yunho and Jaejoong’s muscles to pry Junsu away from Yoochun.

“No, no, no, no,” he muttered as they dragged him from the building.

Yoochun and Changmin stared at each other and then Changmin said, “I don’t know if I should laugh or be worried about Junsu.”

Yoochun scoffed. “I know. That’s some crazy shit.”

That night, all four of them could hear Junsu muttering in his room.

At one am, Yoochun sighed and got up.

Jae took his arm. “What—”

“I don’t know,” Yoochun said. “Maybe if I’m there, he’ll be able to sleep.”

Jae frowned, but then nodded.

Junsu hadn’t stopped muttering about Yoochun’s cock, and they were seriously afraid that he was going to go insane and they were going to have to postpone their debut.

Yoochun sighed and went down the hall to Junsu’s room. He opened the door. Junsu was curled up on the bed, rocking back and forth, muttering, “No sleep” over and over again. He didn’t hear when Yoochun came in the room.

But he jerked his head up when Yoochun sat next to him.

Yoochun’s heart ached. Junsu’s eyes were so desperate, pleading.

“Su-ah?” Yoochun said.

“Please. Please. It’s the only thing that will make it stop.”

Yoochun put his arms around Junsu and held him tightly. “Make what stop, Su?”

“The laughing and the …” He shivered. “Coming and …”

“Tell me about your dream, Su.”

“It’s … always different,” he said, voice wavering, “but … you’re always naked and I try to look away and then your cock starts laughing at me and I have no control, and land on my knees and it says ‘suck me’ over and over, but I can’t ever reach him and then it laughs and laughs and sprays come all over my face, and oh god, Chunnie, make it stop, make it stop, please.”

Yoochun looked at the door, and noticed that he had locked it. Jae was going to kill him, but god, if Junsu needed to, Yoochun would do it.

 _Take one for the team,_ he said to himself.

He pushed Junsu away a bit, and said, “Okay, okay. But be quiet, alright?”

“Really, Yoochun?”

Yoochun nodded. “Yeah, but don’t tell the others. I’m really worried about you, and if you need to do this to sleep then I’ll let you.”

Junsu’s eyes shut in relief. “Thank you, god thank you.” He clawed at the top of Yoochun’s sweat pants, and Yoochun lifted up so Junsu could pull them off. He whimpered and for a moment, it looked like he was going to bolt, his eyes were wide, mouth open, and then he moaned and dropped to the floor on his knees. He immediately took Yoochun’s soft cock in his mouth and sucked hard.

Yoochun had to bite his hand to keep back the scream. Fuck.

Junsu _mmmm-ed_ , and licked around and over him until his cock was hard and then he was sucking, up and down, talking all of Yoochun’s cock in his throat.

“Oh my god,” Yoochun moaned. He lay back so he wouldn’t have to watch Junsu’s plump lips move up and down his cock. But not seeing was almost worse because he could concentrate on the slick, sinful slide of his cock disappearing into Junsu’s mouth.

Junsu moaned too, whimpering, but in delight as he hummed in pleasure.

“Fuck,” Yoochun said and propped up on his elbows. “I’m going to come, Su. Fuck, Su.”

Junsu sped up and Yoochun moaned loudly as his orgasm was suddenly there. Junsu tightened his throat and lips. God, almost, almost, alm—

Yoochun whimpered when Junsu suddenly pulled away, eyes flying open, mouth ready to demand what the hell, but then Junsu’s hand wrapped around him and stroked him three times and he bit his lip against a shout as he came. The first spurt of come landed on Junsu’s cheek, the next on his lips, and then his mouth opened and his tongued reached out, mewling in pleasure as Yoochun covered his face.

Yoochun fell to the bed, breathing hard. He moaned when Junsu wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock and sucked.

Junsu sighed and let Yoochun go with a dirty slurp. Shaking, he crawled up to the bed and kissed Yoochun’s cheek, leaving come on his face.

“Thank you, Chunnie,” Junsu muttered and then fell to the bed and was asleep in seconds, a smile on his face.

It took Yoochun a few moments to gather his wits. He found a towel in Junsu’s hamper and cleaned them both up. And then shaking, he went back to his and Jae’s room.

Jae sat up and glared at him.

“What?” Yoochun asked, trying for innocent.

Jae shook his head. “Is he asleep at least?”

Yoochun nodded.

“Good.”

That night, it was Yoochun who couldn’t sleep. He was utterly exhausted the next day, but Junsu was back to being happy and perky and laughing, and if he clung to Yoochun a little bit more than normal, well, they could brush it off as fan service, right?


End file.
